


The Chrysanthemum in the Frost

by Drakky28293



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 17:51:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1787779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakky28293/pseuds/Drakky28293
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about Rangiku, who's fallen in love with her aloof boss, Hitsugaya, who never treats her with the respect she deserves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chrysanthemum in the Frost

**Author's Note:**

> There's a bit of a backstory to this fic. About a year ago, when I grew really addicted to Bleach, I wrote a LOT of fanfics but they were all annoyingly the same. Teenaged characters, a love triangle, blah-di-blah. I felt really bummed out. So a friend of mine asked me to take a ship I didn't support and create a tale for them in a foreign environment. That's why I chose the HitsuMatsu pair. I don't really ship them, my OTPs for Toshiro and Rangiku are Hitsuhina and Gingiku respectively. Anyway, this is an AU and I don't own the characters, Tite Kubo does! Enjoy!

His aloofness was maddening. As was his utterly cold stance. And the worst part was that she had fallen for him anyway. She knew he’d never see her as anything else has his subordinate. He’d always be her boss; oblivious to her feelings for him. She couldn’t understand what had prompted her heart to trip and fall for that frustrating man. He had never gone out of his way for her even once. In fact, sometimes she felt that he existed just to make her life a living hell. He piled paperwork on her at every possible opportunity and didn’t think twice about talking down to her. She couldn’t see any reason as to why she should have to continue to stay under his egoistic regimen. Getting up, she made a split second decision. Screw her deranged feelings for him; working for him would be impossible. She was going to hand in her resignation. Today. Right now.  
-x-  
He paced up and down like a caged animal in his spacious office, damning himself with every step he took. He had fallen, and fallen hard. But such things were not allowed. It would be a blasphemous violation of workplace protocol, were anyone to find out. In the beginning, being extra hard towards her had helped mask his true feelings. But now it was getting harder and harder. He couldn’t stop himself from cringing every time he saw the hurt shine in her eyes whenever he talked harshly. He was too far gone. He knew it. And he hated the position he was in. He glanced around the pristine work space. The décor was frosty. A reflection of his own inner feelings. Until, that is, she had come along and swept him away in her riotously happy persona. He lightly touched the bouquet of chrysanthemums kept on his desk, the only color in the entire room. What was he to do?  
-x-  
She steeled herself, raised her hand, and with only a moment’s hesitation, knocked on his door smartly. She swallowed when a dignified voice called out “Enter.” It was now or never.  
She stepped in to see her employer’s gaze fixated at the bunch of flowers on his desk. Somehow she never liked his office. It made her feel cold. Much like him. And that’s why the space suited him. The flowers added a very slight dollop of cheer to the room, but it was a welcome sight nevertheless. She cleared her throat to get his attention. And struggled not to flinch and look away as his turquoise eyes held her gaze.  
“Matsumoto.” Damn it! Her heart was not supposed to start racing at the mere mention of her last name! She cleared her throat for confidence, and watched as his eyes narrowed in irritation.  
“Mr. Hitsugaya. Sir.” She walked forward with some trepidation and placed a sealed envelope on his desk. “I wish to turn in my resignation, sir,” she said, with a little lump in her throat and turned to walk away.  
“Rangiku.” It was the first time he had ever uttered her name. That alone made her freeze and turn around again to face him. She couldn’t fathom the expression in his usually easily readable eyes.  
“What has prompted your decision Matsumoto?” he asked.  
She stood a little straighter and said, “I think I am on the receiving end of a treatment I don’t deserve.”  
He stood up from his chair, seemingly emanating a chilly aura. But all he said was, “I see.”  
She gave a slight nod and walked out, the tears welling up quick and fast.  
-x-  
She was mostly composed by the time she reached home. She was not the sort of person to dwell on her misfortunes. And honestly speaking, ending her tenure under that impossible man could hardly be labeled as a misfortune. At that thought, her heart warred with her brain, because deep down, she knew there would never be another like him.  
She poured herself a glass of wine and sat on her pink futon, determined to do nothing and not move another inch for the rest of the night. Her plans were disrupted almost instantly with the insistent ringing of the doorbell. “Coming! Hang on!” she called out and walked to her door to answer it.  
When she saw who her visitor was, she was pretty certain that her eyes could see him but her brain couldn’t register. It was none other than Toushiro Hitsugaya. The usually unruffled, distinguished young man looked slightly out of breath and he was leaning on her doorframe. His turquoise gaze held hers. She couldn’t bring herself to look away.  
“Sir… Um… Err… Would you… I mean… Uh…,” she just trailed off.  
A cool hand was placed on her arm. “You can call me Toushiro now,” he said and he stepped around her to enter her house. She numbly shut the door and followed him in a few seconds later.  
“Dried persimmons,” he said, without preamble. She looked at him curiously. What was he on about? “What was that si… err… I mean… Toushiro?” she asked.  
“The little box of dried persimmons. You like them don’t you?” he asked, his back to her.  
Her brow furrowed when she realized what he meant. Every week, for the past few months, she had been receiving a single box of dried persimmons, her favourite food, on her desk. She had enquired about their delivery to everyone in the workplace but no one could offer any insight as to who could possibly been sending them. But she had not mentioned them to her employer. How had he known? Had someone else blabbed to him?  
Then he whirled around and said, “The Secret Santa organized in the office last year. That necklace that you wear. Have you ever wondered who gave it to you?” his gaze on her neck.  
She reached to touch the silver chain that had a ring in it. It was true it had been an anonymous present in the Secret Santa program. But… Toushiro Hitsugaya hadn’t participated in Secret Santa… He found office extracurricular activities to be boring and childish.  
Her mind was ticking furiously. “How did you know?” she asked, finally finding her voice.  
“Well, it would be rather odd if I weren’t aware of my own activities now wouldn’t it?” he said, with a crooked smile and a touch of sarcasm.  
Her fingers gripped the chain harder. “Y… You sent these?” she sputtered.  
“Must it be spelt out Rangiku?” he said, a tad impatiently. Watching her confused blue eyes, he sighed and said simply, “Turn over the ring that you wear,” he said  
Still feeling befuddled, she turned over the ring and her eyes widened. There was a pattern inscribed behind. How had she never seen this? There was a single snowflake entwined with a single chrysanthemum. Her eyes filled. She looked up to see him watching her intently.  
He could read the question in her eyes. He took a deep breath but he wouldn’t look at her. He said, “I couldn’t make sense of what I felt for you Rangiku. Treating you so indifferently was my way of denying what I felt. And when it all became crystal clear to me, even then I could barely bring myself to tell you. You would never have believed me. And even if you had, how could I guarantee that you felt the same way as I did? You don’t know the extent to which you’ve changed my life. You brought colour, joy and meaning to a life that was as inhospitable as winter. You made me a different man. Today I realized that with you gone, nothing will be the same. I cannot even begin to tell you how sorry I am for the way I behaved towards you. All I can say is,” he looked up and held her gaze, “I love you,”  
“I love you too, Toushiro,” she felt as though her voice said the words for her.  
It was all he needed to hear. He moved forward, gathered her in his arms and kissed her.  
As she sighed and returned his kiss, Rangiku was blissfully glad to know that her heart hadn’t been wrong.  
-Fin-

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any thoughts about the story, please let me know!  
> ~Draks


End file.
